Complicated
by Tsukino no Kodomo
Summary: Sequel to "To Make The Season Bright"! Valentine's Day is coming up, and Jou is afraid of losing Seto before the holiday. When their relationship is threatened by others, can they stay together for Seto to give Jou a sweet Valentine's Day to rem
1. Chapter 1

Complicated  
  
By Moonchild DJ and Sukino  
  
**************  
  
  
Sukino: WHEEEEE!! *swings for a chandelier* ICE CREAM!!!!**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *eyes widen as she watches her* 'Kino-chan, what in the heck are you doing?!  
**  
**Sukino: Swinging!!! Wanna try ish fun!!**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *sweatdrops* Someone's hyper...  
**  
**Sukino: Hai! *Jumps down and lands on Moonchild DJ* **  
  
**Moonchild DJ: Ack! 'Kino-chan! *drums fingers on floor* As you all can tell, me and Sukino are back from hiatus...lucky me...**  
  
**Sukino: oooh. . .hiatus is a big word. . . onee-chan your back ish comfy. . . .**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *sighs and smirks dryly* Glad you think so. I think someone ish hyper 'cause we have a new story...hai?**  
  
**Sukino: *nods* hai hai!!**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *giggles* As if we don't have enough..anywho, this new ficcie is a sequel to To Make the Season Bright...you all asked for it, you got it! *beams*...and it's a Valentine's Day ficcie, too!  
**  
**Sukino: YAY!! We hope you all love it as much as you did TMTSB!!**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *nodnod* Please let us know about it! Reviews make us soooooo happy! And...maybe...'kino-chan will have calmed down by then..**  
  
**Sukino" *giggles and climbs back on the chandelier* Maybe. ... **  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *glances up* Or maybe not..*sweatdrops* Enjoy, all!  
**  
**Sukino: WHEEEEE!  
  
*********************  
  
Jou sighed as he sat on the couch watching television. Seto was at work and would be home soon. He sighed again Valentine's Day was coming up and he was scared and worried. He had seen many of his friends break up around this time. Would that happen to Seto and himself? _'I hope not. . . .I love him too much. .. '  
_  
Seto hummed to himself as he headed home, wiggling his leg nervously as he sat in the limo.   
  
Almost home.. he murmured to himself, smiling.   
  
He still couldn't believe that he and Jou were together. It had been about a month now, since Christmas, and he'd never been so content. Valentine's Day was coming up, and for once, he was looking forward to it. His first Valentine's with an actual sweetheart, someone he could be lovey dovey with, someone he could spoil rotten. He grinned to himself. He couldn't wait.   
  
He hopped from the limo when he'd reached home and bounced into the mansion, hanging up his trench coat and putting away his briefcase.  
  
Where's my puppy, mhmm..? he purred as he spied a thick set of beautiful blond hair on the couch. Gods, he had it bad.  
  
Jou turned. "Seto-chan!" Jou ran off the couch and tackled him to the ground.  
  
Oomph! I'm glad to see you, too! he laughed, hugging him close.  
  
Jou nuzzled him happily. "I missed you!"  
  
And I always miss my puppy.. He stroked his cheek, kissing his nose affectionately. "Now lemme up before you squish me..  
  
Jou laughed and clamored off of him and back onto the couch.  
  
Seto clamored back to his feet, joining him and kissing him slowly, showing him just how much he'd missed him.  
  
Jou nuzzled closer. "So how was work?"  
  
Tiring as usual. Am I ever glad to be home... Seto replied, pulling him close and stroking his hair. What's Mokuba up to?  
  
"He is supposed to be doing homework. . . . . but I betcha he is playing video games. . ." Jou smiled.  
  
He laughed. Most likely. Did we have a lot of homework in school? However, his mind wasn't on school, but his beautiful koi in his arms. He leaned closer and nipped playfully at his ear.  
  
"Hmmm. . . .we have an english essay and math drills. .. . Jou sighed. "I hate school. ."  
  
Mmm..not always the best.. he murmured in agreement. But that's where you changed things for us, remember? He placed an affectionate kiss against his ear.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
He laughed softly. Giving me the best Christmas started there...  
  
"Hmm. .. that was different. . .. I'll rephrase. .I hate schoolwork. . . "  
  
Need any help? Seto asked, pushing a strand of blond hair from his love's face.  
  
"I don't wanna do it. . .. " Jou pouted  
  
And why not?  
  
"Because it is stupid. . . . "  
  
Seto kissed his forehead. Sometimes, we've got to do stupid things, we have no choice..I can help, if you'd like..  
  
"I guess. . . " Jou sighed again he just felt so nervous and weird about Valentine's Day and all.  
  
Seto cocked his head, frowning. He'd gotten pretty good at reading Jou's expressions by now. What is it? It's not just homework that's bothering you..  
  
Jou shook his head. " Nothing I'm just fine. . . ."  
  
He quirked one fine eyebrow, blue eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion. If you think I'm gonna buy that, you'd make a great board member in KaibaCorp.. he joked softly.  
  
"I-It's just. . . .. I'm just tired. . .I need to sleep earlier. . .I almost fell asleep in Math lab. . ." Jou lied. _'Please let them buy it. . .'_  
  
Seto grinned and winked. Keeping you up too late, am I? he purred suggestively, winking.  
  
Jou flushed. " Not that I don't like it but I do need to sleep. . . "  
  
Seto mock-huffed and crossed his arms with a kawaii pout. Alright, take all the fun out of my life..  
  
"Well your fun is going to cause me detention. .. and then you can't have any fun, ne?"  
  
Hmm...good point..  
  
Jou nuzzled him. "We can still have fun. . ."  
  
Seto smirked teasingly. I don't know...how are we supposed to do that?  
  
"Forget the homework?"  
  
You wish.  
  
I'll do that thing you like. . . .with your ear. .. ?"   
  
Seto blushed. No fair using my weaknesses against me.  
  
"I had to try. . ."  
  
  
  
"I can still do the thing with your ear. . ."  
  
Erm...you know what that leads to...and Mokuba's upstairs...  
  
"Guess it'll have to wait till later. . . .let's do our homework. . ."  
  
Seto nodded, then hugged him, kissing his temple gently. You know something, love? I'm so glad you gave me that special Christmas...I'm so lucky..  
  
"It was nothing. .. I have told you that countless times. . ."  
  
Nothing? Are you crazy? If it wasn't for that, we wouldn't be together. How can you call that nothing? Seto replied, twining his fingers with Jou's.  
  
Jou shrugged. " I wasn't even sure you'd like it. .. ."  
  
I did...very much.. He nuzzled his hair, pressing a kiss to his ear. You made me feel so special. he purred, smiling.  
  
"Well you are special. . .. " Jou smiled.   
  
So are you, Jou-koi...Seto grinned, kissing him gently before reluctantly releasing him. Homework, ne?  
  
Jou grumbled. " Yeah I guess. . . ."  
  
He hugged him. Aw, it won't be that bad. And just think of it this way...the sooner we finish, the sooner we can have some alone time..  
  
"I suppose so, but I still hate homework. . ."  
  
Who doesn't?  
  
With a sigh, he headed over to the library and slumped at the desk as he started the math drills.  
  
Seto smiled and took care of a few business things before joining him, helping him as they worked the problems out.  
  
"Finally!" He sighed as they finished up the last problems. "Ugh. . .. now that essay. . ."  
  
he murmured in agreement. What's the essay about?  
  
"Ummm. . . .she said about. . . . " Jou flipped through his notes. " One page about love. . . for Valentine's Day. . ."  
  
Seto smiled, tapping his pencil against his chin. Love, hm? Ought to be easy enough..  
  
Jou nodded. "Hai. . ."   
  
You don't think so?  
  
"I do. " Jou smiled. " Bet I can finish before you. .. !"  
  
Seto laughed softly. You're on, Puppy.  
  
Jou stuck out his tongue and began to write quickly.  
  
Seto grinned and started to write as well, organizing his thoughts to what he wanted to say.  
  
Jou completed his last sentence and proofread it. " I'm done!"  
  
So am I. Seto smiled. He was lucky he was a fast reader, he'd proofread about the same time as Jou. He held his complete paper up calmly. Care to read it?  
  
"If you want me to. . . ."   
  
If I may see yours...  
  
He nodded. " Alright then. . "   
  
Seto smiled and handed him his paper while he took Jou's, placing it down to read.  
  
Jou took his and held it up to read. Part of mine is a poem. . . "  
  
Roses are red   
Voilets are blue  
You said that you love me  
I know that it's true  
And since I love you   
And you love me  
As the rhyme says  
we should be a family  
You help me through all my dismays  
As I sit I remember the moments we've shared  
Walks at Christmas, holding each others hands  
And kisses under the moons watchful glares  
So I want to say it back to you  
Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
You said that you love me  
I love you too. . . .  
  
Love is just something that happens to you. You have no control over it. It makes you feel light as air and carries you away. I wouldn't want to be with out it; sure it has its hard times but as many bad times there are there are three times as good. Love may not be easy but it is something that has its rewards and just desserts.  
  
  
Seto melted and smiled over his paper, his words were wonderful. You have a way with words, koi, that's for sure...  
  
Jou blushed. "I'm sure yours is better. . " Jou peered down and started to read.  
  
Seto smiled tenderly at him, hoping he would like it.  
  
Love. Something I'd always ascribed to being something like a plague. You can't control it, can't stop it, go into romantic lunacy while in the grip of it. Something that I thought I would never want. There's different love...love for your family, love for your friends. And the best kind. Love for that special someone out there only for you. I never thought I'd know that kind of love, be lucky to find such a love. Now that I have, I know what the poets and romantics aspire to. I finally see what love is. It's sharing your heart with someone that holds your heart in their hands and that you trust to not shatter it. Sometimes, it may happen, love may not be perfect, but to know love, than to never know it at all, with all its imperfections..I'll take the chances and believe in the fates to let me know the sweetness.  
'Love is patient, love is kind...' and I welcome it, with open arms.  
  
Jou felt like crying. Seto's paper was absolutely wonderful in every way. " S-Seto. . . .it's beautiful. . ."  
  
Seto blushed. It's just the truth, love.  
  
Jou jumped from his seat and tackled Seto with a hug.  
  
Seto gasped softly in surprise, then wrapped his arms around him, hugging him back, kissing his hair.  
  
"I love you. . ."Jou clung to him tightly. 'Valentine's Day curse or not. . .I'm going to keep him no matter what!'  
  
I love you, too, Jou-koi. He smiled, his heart warming at the thought that his words had touched him as Jou's had him. I'm always not good at the words, you know..  
  
"Yes you do. . ."   
  
Am not. But you inspire me.  
  
Jou nuzzled against him with a yawn. "You are to. . . "  
  
He stroked his hair. Sounds like you need to sleep.. he murmured softly.  
  
"Well I can always sleep in math. . ."   
  
You mean like the others? And get in trouble again? Why don't you catch a nap before dinner...  
  
Jou nodded. " Alright. . .I'll go to our room. " Jou gave him another kiss on the cheek and went up the stairs to sleep.  
  
Seto smiled and stood, gathering their papers and books, putting them neatly away, sighing contentedly. That paper had been his whole heartfelt words, his every emotion for the blond. He was sure Valentine's Day would be very interesting, indeed, if all his plans went accordingly. He hummed to himself happily and went to check on Mokuba and make sure he was doing his homework.  
  
Jou jerked awake later from an awful dream. He and Seto had broken up on Valentines Day. He made Jou get out of his house and threw all of his things in the street. Jou had cried and asked what he had done and Seto said he knew what he did and to never come back again. _'Is it going to be like that. . .?'  
_  
Mokuba opened the door, looking in on him as he smiled. Jou? It's time to eat. Seto prepared his specialty, pizza and breadsticks. It smells like heaven in the kitchen! he laughed, bouncing happily. It wasn't often that Seto cooked from scratch, this must be some sort of treat.  
  
Jou smiled. "Well, lets go!" Jou grabbed his hand and they raced down the stairs._ 'If I worry about it. .. it is going to tear me apart. . ..'_  
  
Seto turned as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs like a herd of elephants. Smelled the food that far, hm? he laughed as the two rushed into the kitchen.  
  
"Grrr!. . ..for your info, Mokuba came and got me. . ." Jou replied.  
  
He teased, winking.   
  
"You are a meanie. . . !" Jou mock pouted.  
  
Seto grinned, then mock-pouted back. I'm hurt..  
  
"You should be. . ." Jou stuck out his tongue.  
  
Seto smirked and laughed. " You two, pull up a chair and a plate, it's time to eat.."  
  
Mokuba grabbed a plate, nearly drooling at the heavenly smell wafting through the kitchen.  
  
Jou snatched a plate up. " It smells so good. .. but you never cook. . .what's this all for?"  
  
What, can't I cook a meal for the two most important people in my life?Seto smiled, kissing the top of Mokuba's head, then brushed his lips against Jou's.  
  
"Hmm. . ." he looked at Mokuba. " I think he wants something. . .what do you think, Mokuba?" Jou asked, smirking.  
  
Mokuba nodded and spoke without blinking an eyelash. Hai. He wants to get some.  
  
Seto blinked and blushed. Furiously. He was shocked at that.  
  
Jou flushed and laughed nervously. " I didn't mean that!"  
  
Mokuba grinned. Oh, and you weren't thinking it... he smirked, helping himself calmly to some pizza as he took in his brother's reddened face.  
  
.....That kid's too verbal, sometimes... Seto muttered to Jou, still blushing.  
  
"You're telling me. . ." Jou muttered as he got himself pizza.  
  
  
Seto shook his head, rubbing at his neck nervously before getting a plate himself and setting his own share, setting out the breadsticks with a sheepish chuckle.  
  
Jou bapped Mokuba. "I'm going to get you later. . . .it's gonna be the pillow fight of all pillow fights. .. so be ready!"   
  
Mokuba laughed and stuck his tongue out at Jou. I'm so scared..  
  
"You should be. . ." Jou bapped him again. " Smart alek. . . ."  
  
Mokuba grinned. It's an inherited trait.. he grinned at Seto, who grinned back and tousled the boy's hair.  
  
"Ugh! The two of you are impossible sometimes. . . "   
  
Aw, but you love it. And us. Seto replied, smiling at Jou.  
  
"I'm not sure anymore. . . . " Jou huffed and ate his dinner.  
  
And what is that supposed to mean? Seto smiled as he ate, licking the tomato sauce away from his lips.  
  
Jou just ate silently, all the while laughing in his head.  
  
Seto nudged Mokuba. Think he doesn't love us, anymore?  
  
Mokuba took that as a cue to put on his saddest, most hang-dog sad-eyed expression at Jou. You no love us anymore, Jou?he pouted.  
  
"Oh jeez!. .. You had to use those God-awful eyes!. .OF COURSE I still love you!" He tackled Mokuba with a hug.  
  
Mokuba grinned and hugged him back, winking at Seto. Works every time...  
  
"Yeah, I know. . ." he pulled away and thwaped Seto on his head. " You used him against me. . .I'm supposed to do that to you!"  
  
Seto laughed, ducking. Turnabout is fair play. 'Sides, he's MY brother..!  
  
"So! You big bully. .. I'm so gonna get you. .and not the good way you like, either. . .  
  
I look forward to it. A feral, predatory grin flashed the blond's way before he resumed eating, Mokuba laughing behind his hand.  
  
Jou flushed and went back to eating.  
  
Seto grinned, looking forward to later as he and Mokuba fought brotherly over a breadstick.  
  
Jou snatched the breadstick from them both and ate it. "That's my payback. . . !"  
  
Seto smirked and produced more from the oven. You were saying?  
  
"Shaddup. . . " Jou growled.  
  
He laughed and gave Mokuba and Jou their share before taking some for himself, some still left over.  
  
Jou finished with a sigh. " Seto-chan, that was really good. . . "  
  
Mokuba agreed, and Seto flushed under the praise as he licked his fingers clean. I do try. Sometimes I amaze myself..  
  
Jou shook his head. " Well, I guess we have to do dishes, ne?"  
  
I'll leave that to you, I still have to do homework! Mokuba gave Seto a quick hug, then tore out of there before he was assigned dish duty.  
  
"I hate it when he does that! He is such a sneak!" Jou sighed and collected up the dishes.  
  
Seto chuckled and got to his feet to help him. Mokuba HATES doing dishes..he'll go to great lengths to get out of it.  
  
"So I have noticed. . .this is the fifth week he has gotten out of it. .. "  
  
He's...desperate, I guess. Seto smiled. On the other hand, it's a time for us to be together. Tender blue eyes turned to his brown-eyed koi.   
  
Jou smiled. " Hai. .it is. . .Seto, don't look at me like that you know it makes my knees all week. . .and my head all woozy. .. " Jou flushed.  
  
Why do you think I look at you like that? I like having you all weak and woozy... Seto purred, kissing his ear as he loaded the dishes to the sink.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you do. . . " Jou murmured as he kissed Seto's cheek.  
  
What? You are my koi, after all, I have the right, ne?  
  
"Yeah, you do. . .and only you. . ."  
  
Seto smiled. Good to know. He wrapped his arms around Jou's waist for a moment, resting his chin against his shoulder. I love you, Puppy.  
  
"I love you, too. "  
  
Seto purred contentedly. I know this will be a good Valentine's Day for us, koi..  
  
"Yeah. . . . "  
  
He placed a kiss at his temple, smiling. "So let's get these dishes done, ne?"  
  
Jou nodded and went to work on them washing them and handing them, to Seto to dry.  
  
Seto stretched as the last dish was put away. " Knowing Mokuba, he'll probably want you to play one last video game with him before bedtime.."; he chuckled as he stretched his arms above his head.  
  
"After leaving me with the dishes. . . .I think not."  
  
Like you can resist him?  
  
"Yeah I know. . ."  
  
He'll give you that look, and you'll just melt.. Seto laughed. I should know, he pulls it on me!  
  
"Well since we're done I'll see if he wants a go. .. see you in our room,And with that Jou ran upstairs to Mokuba's room.  
  
Seto sighed contentedly, putting the towels away and finishing things up before heading upstairs and changing for bed. Could life get any better? He had his beloved, his brother, even friends as Jou's friends had taken him in after he and Jou had told them they were together. Life was good. and would only get better.   
  
**************  
**  
**Moonchild DJ: *bouncebouncebouncebouncebounce* Whatcha think whatcha think whatcha think whatcha think??! *beams at the readers***  
  
**Sukino: *still swinging* Now look who is hyper?!**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *blushes and keeps bouncing* I can't help it, I wanna knoooooooow!**  
  
**Sukino: well me too! Sooooo. . .You guys have to review and tell us if you liked it!!**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: Hai!! And even better, no cliffies! *breathes a sigh of relief***  
  
**Sukino: yep!! we don't have to run!!**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: Well...not yet, anyways...  
**  
**Sukino: *snickers* Suppose we should go work on the second chappie, ne?**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *grins* Hai! Before our readers kill us!  
**  
**Sukino: *jumps down on Moonchild DJ* Oops. . . **  
  
**Moonchild DJ: OOMPH!! Or....before you kill me..X_o**  
  
**Sukino: Gomen nasai. . .demo your back is comfy. . . **  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *sighs* Baka 'kino-chan...*shakes her head and giggles*  
**  
**Sukino: I try. . .let's go then. .. .*looks at readers* Ja ne!Wait! we forgot to say that Seto-chan and Jou-kun don't belong to us!!**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *gets back to her feet* Like they ever do? *sighs* Fate is cruel....**  
  
**Sukino: *sighs* one day. . . .one day we will. . . .anywho we best get going if we are going to finish by Valentine's Day.**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: *grins* Oh, you mean, like me scrambling to get TMTSB out in time, like I did?**  
  
**Sukino: *nods* hai**  
  
**Moonchild DJ: Oh... *grins sheepishly* Then let's go...ja ne, all, and review! Hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

Complicated, Chapter 2  
  
by Moonchild DJ and Sukino  
  
******************************  
  
Sukino: *is tied down to a chair* Oneeeeee-chan, let me up I won't swing I promise!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *giggles* Gomen, 'kino-chan, but I can't take that chance..  
  
Sukino: *huffs* Fine. . . . well this is the second chappie of Complicated!  
  
Moonchild DJ: Hai! And it has a leeeeeemon..*winks*..more Seto/Jou goodness for you all!  
  
Sukino: Lemony Goodness. . . .I love it!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *shakes a finger* So dun get all huffy about us not warning you..if you dun like yaoi..or hentai..or lemons..then don't read, but be nice, ne, and don't freak..for those Seto/Jou maniacs..like me and 'kino- chan..enjoy! *beams*  
  
Sukino: *nods* No flames! we gave you warns and all so if we get them we will be upset. . ..  
  
Moonchild DJ: *nodnods* Exactly! Oh, and as for the angst in this fic..? *grins and sweatdrops*...Read the next chapter...*glances at Sukino, then unties her*...um..we may want to run in advance..  
  
Sukino: Oshi. . . .we're going to be in trouble. . .aren't we?  
  
Moonchild DJ: Heheheh...hai...  
  
Sukino: Well let's go . ... oh yeah, Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to us. . .yet. . .  
  
Moonchild DJ: *raises a finger into the air importantly* WE SHALL OVERCOME AND OWN IT SOMEDAY! *blushes and puts her finger down sheepishly* Then we can make a whole buncha Seto/Jou yaoi...  
  
Sukino: *giggles* Let's go, onee-chan. . .the quicker we go, the safer we'll be..  
  
Moonchild DJ: *grins and grabs Sukino's hand and races away, calling back over her shoulder* Enjoy the show--er..lemon!  
  
Sukino: See ya!!  
  
*************************  
  
Jou came in an hour late and smiled at Seto sheepishly.  
  
Seto quirked a brow, glancing over his reading glasses as he typed on his laptop, his blanket pulled over his waist. "What happened, get lost in Final Fantasy or something?"  
  
"No, Mokuba tricked me into letting him stay up later. . . ." Jou sighed as he pulled on his sleep pants and climbed into the bed.  
  
"Figures. How'd he manage it this time?"  
  
" He hid the clock, and when I asked about it, he challenged me to a tournament. . .and you know I couldn't resist. . . "  
  
"As usual.." Seto smirked dryly, slipping off his glasses and shutting down the laptop. "He knows your weaknesses, koi."  
  
"Oh, quit making fun of me..." Jou yawned and cuddled into the pillows.  
  
"Never, love." Seto smiled, rolling over and flicking a hank of blond hair from Jou's eyes. "Have I told you how glad I am to have you here?"  
  
"Yes...but you can remind me..."  
  
"Mmm...I'll do that...with visual help.." Seto smirked.  
  
"Visual...I like visual..."  
  
"So do I." Seto growled playfully and pulled him close, kissing him as his arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
"Mmm . . " Jou rubbed a hand over his chest. " Why are you wearing a shirt. . .?"  
  
" 'Cause the top half is cold...but the bottom half isn't..." Seto smirked and flicked the blanket, showing him teasingly that the bottom half was as bare as the day he was born.  
  
"Oh...you are just too sexy...!"  
  
He flushed and hugged him closer, twining a leg around his. "I try."  
  
"Hmm...and succeed..." Jou murmured, tiptoeing his fingers up his chest.  
  
Seto shivered, leaning into his touch. "Mmm..you're not so bad, yourself.."  
  
"Sure...." Jou circled his fingers around his clothed nipple.  
  
Blue eyes darkened with pleasure and desire, and he arched into him. "Ah...why is it that e-every time we're together, it feels like the f- first? I can't get enough of you..." he stammered softly.  
  
"Hmm...is that so.." Jou pinched at his nipple gently.  
  
Seto sucked in a gasp and nodded furiously.  
  
He rubbed at it with the heel of his hand, circling slowly as he delighted in his lover's moan of his name, watching his eyes close as he felt his arms tighten around him. He leaned closer, taking his ear into his mouth, doing just as he liked and sucking on it, biting down gently.  
  
Seto sucked in another sharp gasp, shivering. "Gods..Jou...!" His senses were assaulted as his lover continued to do the ear thing and his hands worked at both nipples. He moaned and leaned into his touches, his hands sliding up to tangle into his hair, holding him close as he breathed his name.  
  
"Hmmm. . . .you like. . . ?" Jou murmured, now pulling on his ear as he liked.  
  
He gasped, shuddering. Jou knew which buttons to push when they were enemies to get him steamed, now he knew each secret of his pleasure points. Could he keep nothing hidden from his beloved? He didn't want to. "J- Jou..gods..." he stammered, arching his neck.  
  
"I didn't hear you. . .what was that?" Jou pulled at his nipples and ear simultaneously.  
  
"Ah! G-Gods, yes!!" Seto cried out softly, arching into him with a soft groan.  
  
"Hmmm. . .good. . ."Jou pulled at his shirt and pulled it over his head.  
  
Seto purred, not making any moves to halt his progress. He lifted his arms, allowing the shirt to be pulled away before tangling his fingers in the soft blond hair and pulling him close for a hungry kiss.  
  
The blond purred at the sensation, and pulled at Seto's lips as he moved on top of him.  
  
Seto groaned softly, clenching his hair lightly between his fingertips, shuddering in pleasure before slipping one hand away to slide down Jou's back and pull him closer, opening his lips at his tugging motion.  
  
Jou kept his closed, making him work for it as he ran his hands over his bare chest.  
  
Seto shuddered again and growled softly, pulling his head back to mock- glare at him, his breaths gasping. "Hopeless t-tease..." he accused.  
  
"You like it. . . "  
  
"I'M supposed t'be teasing, n-not you...you've been observing me too much, koi..."  
  
"Hmmm. . . .you're nice to look at. . ."  
  
Seto flushed. "That wasn't what I meant, a-and you know it..stop looking and start kissing.."  
  
"And if I don't. . . .?"  
  
He growled and lowered his head to the juncture between his neck and shoulder, and nipped gently at the sensitive place.  
  
"Ahh...!...y-you cheater. . . "  
  
"A cheater, am I? I could do...far, far more..." Seto purred, licking his skin slowly.  
  
"I'd love to see you try. . ."  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"I think it is. . ."  
  
"You asked for it.." He twined his leg with his and used the leverage to flip them, Jou underneath him now and pinned deliciously right where he wanted him.  
  
"Bring it on. . ." Jou growled.  
  
Seto grinned, looking like a predator eyeing his prey for the devouring. "Hmmm-mm...where to start first..choices, choices.."  
  
"Hmmm. . .. . you are such a tease. ."  
  
He laughed. "Oh, and you aren't."  
  
Jou just stuck out his tongue.  
  
Seto grinned again and tackled him, taking advantage of that movement to press his lips closer to his and deepening the kiss, suckling playfully at his tongue before releasing it and dueling with his.  
  
The blond moaned and turned to mush beneath him.  
  
He purred and explored the warm depths of his lover, his hands roaming over his chest and tracing abstract patterns over his skin.  
  
Jou shivered under his touches and cried out into his mouth.  
  
"Mmm..." He flicked his thumbs over his nipples, pressing his body closer to him, not seemingly able to get enough of him.  
  
"S-Seto. . .Gods!" Jou arched into him at the touch.  
  
Seto purred. "Mmm? Yes, my Jou...?" he asked teasingly, repeating his actions with an evil grin.  
  
Jou's answer came out as a squeak as he arched into Seto again.  
  
Seto smiled, then lowered his head to him, taking one hardened nub into his mouth and suckling, enjoying in giving him this pleasure.  
  
Jou's head was a whirl of pleasure as he let out a moan, threading his hands into Seto's hair.  
  
He purred, laving his tongue over him as his hands smoothed over his chest and stomach, stroking his skin. He gasped, however, nipping his skin lightly in surprise as he felt his lover's hands do some exploring of their own as they brushed across him. He moaned softly when Jou cried out again. He groaned his name, moving his head to kiss him hungrily again, his body pressing against his.  
  
Jou probed Seto's mouth with his touch as he brushed against him again more forcefully, the pleasure an equal give and take between the two.  
  
Seto shuddered, arching against him as his own hands slipped lower on his hips, caressing him and sliding the sweatpants he wore inch by inch with his fingers.  
  
"J-Just take t-them off already. . . " The touches were driving him nuts.  
  
The brunette winked. "Eager, ne?"  
  
Jou let out a weak growl. " Y-You know what your touches do t-to me. . . "  
  
"Exactly their purpose..." Seto purred, then smoothed his hands over his lover's hips, pulling the material cleanly with him.  
  
"GOds. . . .S-Seto. . . .need you. . "  
  
"Do you now?" Seto whispered, glancing down. "Mmm...hai..you do..."  
  
"Y-you are a God-awful tease!"  
  
"With you...anytime..." He smirked and whispered hotly into his ear. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?" How he loved to tease his koi, it was so fun to see him blush and stammer. He was so darn kawaii.  
  
Jou turned bright red as usual. "S-Seto. . . .y-you hentai. . . ."he muttered.  
  
Seto laughed and nipped his ear. "Only for you. Always for you. You're too kawaii when you get flustered."  
  
Jou growled. " I could go to sleep right now. . .. "  
  
"And miss out on all the fun?"  
  
"Yep. . ."Jou yawned and closed his eyes. "Night. . . "  
  
Seto blinked at him in astonishment, then growled. "Ohhhhh, no...you are NOT falling asleep on me, koi!" He reached down and stroked his fingers along him in a direct attck on his pleasure points.  
  
Try as he might, Jou fought to keep his eyes closed and small snores coming from his mouth, while his brain exploded in pleasure.  
  
"Grrrr....okay..." He continued to stroke him, but brought his hips about and let them buck against his, shuddering at the skin-to-skin contact.  
  
Jou held back yet again, keeping his eyes closed and snores coming, using all his control to not cry out and thrust madly back.  
  
Seto seethed, then smirked, seemingly leaving his arms quietly and without warning, seeing what he would do.  
  
Jou calmed himself and just ignored him, starting to curl up with a pillow.  
  
A warm wetness abruptly at where Seto had let his hips make contact with his was suddenly there, a sly, coiling tongue around a certain neglected part of his lover's body curling around him.  
  
Jou clawed into he pillow and made a small moan as he pressed his face into the pillow.  
  
Sharp teeth nipped at him gently, grazing against him before the wet warmth was replaced with a mouthful of warmth.  
  
Jou's resolve was wearing thin as he slightly bucked his hips, trying to control it.  
  
Seto purred against him, then skimmed his hands along his hips before grazing his teeth against him, suckling him like the finest dessert.  
  
Jou couldn't take much more as he squeezed the pillow tighter and let out another moan into it.  
  
He bit back a smile at the sound, continuing his ministrations and sliding his fingers to his waist, tracing little patterns into the skin as he poured the utmost pleasure into his gestures to drive his koi up the wall.  
  
Jou whimpered and cried out in pleasure into the pillow as he fet his body tensing.  
  
He purred against him, then grazed his teeth against him before working him faster and harder, fingers sliding along the inside of his hips, eyes glittering as he watched him.  
  
That did it. His body went down a whirlwind of passion and pleasure as he climaxed. He threw his head back as he called out Seto's name.  
  
Seto gave a soft moan and took all of what he had to give, eyes closing in pleasure before finishing and sitting back with a satisfied smile. He licked his lips to savor his lover's taste, then slid up next to him and kissed his shoulder.  
  
Jou was panting and still out of it, he barely even registered that Seto was there.  
  
He caressed his cheek, smiling at the flushed features and the utter beauty of the blond, his heart filling with so much love as he hugged him close gently.  
  
Jou looked up at him slowly. "Aishiteru. . . .Seto-chan. . . "  
  
His smile grew more tender, and he kissed him gently. "Aishiteru, Jou- koi..."  
  
Jou nuzzled against him. "I was about to rip the pillow apart. . . ."  
  
A soft chuckle reached the blond's ears as he nuzzled his hair. "So my plan of loving insanity worked..."  
  
"Grrr. . .you evil, evil man. . .. "  
  
"As if you didn't enjoy it!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. . . " Jou yawned. " W e have school tomorrow, so go to sleep. . . ."  
  
Seto grinned and kissed his forehead. "Always know how to ruin a good thing..." he replied teasingly, then snuggled against him, looping an arm around his waist.  
  
"You didn't get yelled at today for almost falling asleep. . . "  
  
"Okay, okay..so sleep already, koi.."  
  
Jou blew a raspberry and closed his eyes.  
  
He smiled and pulled the covers over them, then closed his eyes as well, holding his beloved close.  
  
******  
  
Morning soon came, and Jou was sprawled out over Seto, most of the blanket covering him and all of his pillows on the floor, snoring as usual.  
  
Seto, quite used to Jou's sleeping habits by now, slept peacefully and contentedly, legs and arms twined with his lover's.  
  
As the alarm went off Jou groaned and snuggled under Seto. "Grrr. . . ."  
  
"Mrph..."Seto grunted and fumbled for the alarm, in his attempt to hit the snooze button, nearly knocking it to the floor, barely awake as he was.  
  
"Better. .. " Jou mumbled and went back to sleep.  
  
"Mmm..." Seto mumbled in agreement, nuzzling against him, face in the soft blond hair.  
  
Jou later awoke with a start. "What time is it?!"  
  
"Mrphm..." Seto blinked his eyes open and peered at his watch. And squeaked, awakening abruptly. "Seven fifty!"  
  
"We are going to be late. ..again!" Jou jumped from the bed and to the closet, grabbing his uniform.  
  
Seto dashed out of bed himself, grabbing his own uniform. "Why did you let me hit the snooze button, koi?" he asked as he yanked the clothing on. "Even Mokuba's gone by this hour!"  
  
"Hey, it isn't like I picked up your hand and made you hit it. . .don't blame this on me. . . !" Jou huffed as he grabbed his backpack and ran down the stairs. He always did this when they were late. It was always Jou's fault that Seto had hit the snooze button.  
  
Seto yanked on the school jacket and grabbed his briefcase, racing after him. "I'm not blaming you, I'm saying you could have TOLD me!"  
  
"Whatever!" Jou called back as he got into the car.  
  
"Why do *I* always get the blame?" he muttered as he clambered after him into the car.  
  
Jou sat next to the door. " As I recall, you are the one always snapping at me as to why I didn't tell you or stop you from hitting the damn snooze button."  
  
"I'm not snapping!"  
  
"Then what was that?"  
  
"Stress?"  
  
"Sure. . .whatever. . . "  
  
"......You aren't mad at me, are you, Jou?"  
  
"I'm not mad...just frustrated. . .everytime that happens, you tell me the same thing ..and the way that you say it...makes it seem as if it is always my fault. .. "  
  
"Gomen, koi...I don't mean to..." Seto moved closer to him, nuzzling him. "I'm not blaming you, I guess I just let off steam..."  
  
"But do you always have to let it off on me..?"  
  
"Gomen...I won't do it anymore...I promise...don't be upset, puppy..."  
  
Jou nodded and sniffed. He nuzzled against Seto. "Are you mad at me. . .?"  
  
"I could never be mad at you. I love you, remember?"  
  
"Are you sure. . .I didn't mean to yell. . ."  
  
Seto kissed his nose. "You didn't yell, and I'm sure."  
  
"Okay. . .promise?"  
  
"I promise, koibito."  
  
"I'm sorry though. .. " Jou murmured.  
  
"So am I." Seto whispered, kissing his cheek tenderly.  
  
"Wanna just ditch? I...I mean we are late anyway.." Jou suggested.  
  
"And have you get another detention..?"  
  
Jou grumbled. "I hate school . ... "  
  
Seto nuzzled him. "I'm still here, koi."  
  
"Okay, you make up for part of it. . ."  
  
He laughed softly. "Good to hear."  
  
Jou grumbled some more as they pulled up to the school.  
  
"C'mon, koi...time to face the music.." Seto reached out for his hand.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Jou huffed and took his hand.  
  
He pulled him out of the limo, then kissed his cheek, walking with him hand in hand up the school steps.  
  
Jou grumbled the entire way up.  
  
Seto shook his head at his koi's grumbling. "This is going to be a looooong day.."  
  
"You hush ..." Jou stuck out his tongue.  
  
He smirked playfully. "Make me."  
  
"If I do, we will be even more late..." Jou winked.  
  
"Well, then, I'll keep it quick.." He grinned and took hold of Jou's chin gently, then kissed the daylights out of him before pulling back with a grin.  
  
Jou purred, gazing up at him dazedly. "After school, you are mine...well, let's go.."  
  
He laughed and dashed into school with him, hating to have to split up, as he had one class, and Jou had another, but nothing could be done about that.  
  
Jou smiled at him and waved as he went into his classroom.  
  
**********************  
  
Moonchild DJ: *walks back in, popping a chocolate kiss into her mouth* At least we're safe for the time being for cliffies...*grins* Didja all enjoy the chappie? *winks* I know I did..  
  
Sukino: *snorts* You enjoy anything that is Seto/Jou related. . . .hey gimmie a kiss!  
  
Moonchild DJ: Guilty as charged..and I'm not going into the yuri suggestions in that sentence.. *tosses her a kiss*...I can't help it about Seto/Jou..you're not any better, 'kino-chan!  
  
Sukino: You have a very naughty mind. . . . *shakes head, popping her kiss* I'm this bad because of you. . .  
  
Moonchild DJ: *grins and looks innocent* Me? What did I do? I'm just an innocent lil' Seto/Jou fangirl, I'm not naughty! *pats down her devil horns and hides her tail*  
  
Sukino: yeah sure. . . .whatever you say. . . suppose we should go work on the next chappie so our fans don't maul us. . .  
  
Moonchild DJ: *giggles and nods* Although..they might maul us after reading the next chapter..  
  
Sukino: we are always getting mauled. . I'm used to it. . .let's go then. . ..  
  
Moonchild DJ: Hai! *sweatdrops and glances at the readers* Dun forget to review, and hope you enjoyed..and remember..dun kill us too much for the next chapter?  
  
Sukino: if you kill us then we won't be able to finish. . .  
  
Moonchild DJ: *nods desperately* Hai, hai, that's right! We won't be able to fix things if you kill us!  
  
Sukino: Yep, so review and make us happy!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Complicated, Chapter 3  
  
by Moonchild DJ and Sukino  
  
***************************  
  
Sukino: *peeks around Dee from whom she is hiding behind* they are mad. . .huh?  
  
Moonchild DJ: Not quite yet..though I'm sure they will be..maybe we just oughta deliver our notes from here.. *tosses out a Moonchild DJ dummy and squeaks when it gets torn to bits by rabid fans* Yup..staying right here..O.O  
  
Sukino: *nods* well this is the 3rd chappie of our story.  
  
Moonchild DJ: And yes..here we have the angst...you might want your tissues handy..  
  
Sukino: It was so hard to write but we had to. . ..  
  
Moonchild DJ: *nods* VERY hard..we were crying, too! But it'll be fixed..promise!  
  
Sukino: Promise!! Moonchild DJ: Cross our hearts and hope to d--er..cross our hearts..we dun wanna die..you guys will probably wanna do that..*sweatdrops*  
  
Sukino: *squeaks* Well we still aren't owners of Yu-Gi-Oh. .. but we are getting there.. .  
  
Moonchild DJ: Slowly but surely..thanks to all of you for liking what we write! Demo..I'm staying RIGHT here until Chapter 4...  
  
Sukino: *nods, clinging to Dee* Me too!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *huggles Janelle protectively* So...eh..enjoy? *sweatdrops*...Y'know we're gonna get flamed for this chappie..  
  
Sukino: We knew it was going to come. . .. We'll be ok for sure!  
  
Moonchild DJ: Still, I'll breathe easier, once we get to Chapter 4... *shrinks farther back into the shadows at the sounds of the readers' growls*  
  
SailorS84: Sukino: Me too!  
  
*************************  
  
He waved back and darted down the halls, then slid into his classroom and his seat.  
  
Ryou looked up as Seto sat down. " Late again, I see. . . " he smiled.  
  
Seto groaned in reply and shoved a hand through his hair. "I seem to be taking the mannerisms of a puppy I know..." he chuckled dryly.  
  
Ryou smiled. "Well, you haven't missed much. . .wanna see my notes?" he asked quietly.  
  
Seto blinked at him in surprise. Ryou, though the nicest and shyest of Jou's circle of friends, was never particularly forthcoming with his notes. "Um...are you sure?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. . .can't have you falling behind. ."  
  
"I....I guess..."  
  
Ryou handed him his notebook. " Seto, I was wondering if you could help me with my math project?"  
  
Seto blinked at him as he took the notebook. "Me? I thought you were doing fine with your math project..."  
  
"No not really. .. I'm having some trouble. . . if you don't want to help, that is all right. . ."  
  
Seto tapped his pencil against his chin. "Just as long as I don't get an earful from Bakura about it..."  
  
"You won't. . . .I told him I need help and that I was asking my friend. . . so you'll help me?"  
  
Seto shrugged. "Sure, why not. Any friend of Jou's..."  
  
"Arigato. . " Ryou smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Where shall we meet?"  
  
Seto blinked at Ryou's impulsive hug, then shrugged it off. "Hmm...how about after lunch, in the library during study hall?" He knew that Bakura was enrolled as a "student", but if the yami had seen that, he'd have his head.  
  
"Okay, then . . ."Ryou smiled and nodded.  
  
Seto nodded in return, then went through the notes, glancing up again. "Ryou....just curious...why me? Why not Yugi or Anzu?"  
  
"Well, Jou said you are always helping him and that you are really good at math. . . so I'd thought I'd ask."  
  
He nodded again. It made sense, even if it was a bit unusal. "Glad to help, then."  
  
Ryou just smiled happily and turned back to the teacher's lecture.  
  
//.......Just what are you pulling, hikari o' mine...// Bakura growled lightly into Ryou's mind, still having their connection, even if they were in different classes.  
  
/Nothing, I already told you, I needed help. . .I asked him. . .is that okay . .?/  
  
//Why him, of all people?//  
  
/Because Jou says he is really good at math..are you jealous..?/ Ryou smirked to himself, being sure that Bakura couldn't sense it...that was exactly what he wanted, for him to be jealous.  
  
//.....Don't be ridiculous! Why would I be jealous of that arrogant snob?//  
  
/Then why are you so bothered...?./  
  
//.........//  
  
/Don't worry. . . .okay? It is just a study date./  
  
A faint snort was Ryou's yami's reply before he shut the link again.  
  
Ryou smirked. . . .so he was jealous. 'Good. . . this will show him. . .'  
  
Seto got up from his desk when the bell rang, gathering up his things and handing back Ryou his notebook with a quiet murmur of thanks.  
  
"Anytime . . ." Ryou smiled and brushed hands with him a little longer than he should have.  
  
Seto quirked a brow at the movement, then shrugged it away, smiling back. "See you at lunch, ne?"  
  
Ryou nodded. " See you at lunch. . ."  
  
He nodded, then went to go find Jou before classes to see how he was doing.  
  
******  
  
Jou trudged down the hall to his locker. Math sucked, especially without Seto.  
  
Seto came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist before placing a kiss on his head. "Miss me?"  
  
"Yes, terribly. . . I hate having class without you. . .." Jou murmured, nuzzling against his side.  
  
"So do I, koi...but at least history is next. We can be together, ne?"  
  
Jou smiled. "Hai!"  
  
"That's better." Seto smiled and kissed his nose.  
  
"Yep. . . ." Jou grinned at him.  
  
"Aishiteru, Jou-koi..."  
  
"So how was your class?"  
  
Seto smiled. "Same ol'. I was late, Ryou gave me his notes to borrow, and asked me to help him with his math project."  
  
'He did. . .? Oh. . ."  
  
Seto blinked. "Nani?"  
  
"Nothing . .. I just didn't know he was that giving with his notes. .. I always ask and he says no. .. "  
  
"He said he didn't want me to get behind..." He shrugged and nuzzled him, kissing his ear. "Don't know, don't really care right now, all that matters is you."  
  
"Hmm. .. you spoil me. . ."  
  
"That's my job, koibito.."  
  
"Hmmm...do we have to go to class?"  
  
Seto laughed softly and nuzzled his hair with his cheek. "Yes, love, we do. Stop dragging your feet and get that fine rear in gear..."  
  
"Compliments will not make me feel better. . ." Jou smirked.  
  
"Can't hurt to try, ne?"  
  
Jou huffed. "Can't we cut. .. . pretty please?"  
  
He leaned and nipped his ear delicately. "No."  
  
"I'll do the ear thing..and everything..."Jou pleaded.  
  
"Koi, you can be so darn stubborn..."  
  
"I know...and you like it..." Jou took his hand and discreetly brushed it against him. "Pretty, pretty please?"  
  
Seto flushed and drew in a quiet breath. "You don't give up...Jou-koi, you are SO mine after school..."  
  
"I wanna go home..." Jou whined.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...I just want to..pretty pretty pretty please?!"  
  
"Jou, we were late for school, we're in enough trouble as it is...we can't just skip, love, no matter how much we want to."  
  
Jou grumbled and pouted. "I guess..."  
  
Seto sighed and leaned to kiss his cheek. "Don't pout, Jou...I'll make up for it later, promise...just let's get through this day, alright?"  
  
Jou sighed and grumbled some more. " I want ice cream. .. and cookies, and I wanna have *fun*, lots of it...tonight..."  
  
He laughed softly, nuzzling him. "It's a date."  
  
"Good. .. " Jou grumbled some more and slumped into his seat.  
  
Seto shook his head, then slipped into his seat. He really would have to make it up to his koi, he seemed to be having a bad day...  
  
Jou grumbled some more and stabbed at his paper during the lecture, looking at the clock constantly.  
  
******  
  
Lunchtime rolled around, and still feeling awkward around the gang, Seto joined Jou at the table, resting his hand on his shoulder. "Halfway done, koibito..." he murmured to him soothingly. "Just a little more, and school will be done..are you doing alright?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. .. " Jou sighed.  
  
Ryou sat next to Seto. "We are still going to meet, right Seto-kun?" Ryou asked.  
  
Seto stroked Jou's hair soothingly, then nodded to Ryou. "In study hall, in the library, right after lunch here."  
  
Ryou nodded and brushed against Seto's arm as he reached for his drink.  
  
Seto blinked at the touch, quirking a brow, then shook his head mentally, resuming eating his lunch. Bakura, however, was giving Seto, then Ryou, a death glare.  
  
/What is wrong with you?/ Ryou asked his yami through their link.  
  
Dark eyes turned to him as Bakura restrained a growl. //You're touching him.//  
  
/It was an accident...quit worrying...what is wrong with a simple touch anyway..?/  
  
//You're playing games, that's what's wrong with it.//  
  
/I am not, you are just paranoid...it was an accident...so stop worrying./  
  
//You forget something, little Ryou. I'm the trickster, master of lies and machinations. You can't fool me, hikari.// Bakura stabbed his fork into his food with more anger than he should have shown, as he was attempting to intimidate his Ryou. Wait a minute...his?!!? He slapped himself mentally and growled.  
  
Ryou flinched, but turned his gaze away from him. 'It's working. . . .'  
  
Seto quirked a brow at Bakura's attitude, then glanced at Ryou before ignoring their usual oddness and nuzzling against Jou.  
  
"Hmmm..." Jou murmured, nuzzling against him tiredly.  
  
"Tired, koi?" he murmured, stroking his hair.  
  
Jou nodded. "Yeah. . ."  
  
"Just a few more classes, and we'll be free, and you can rest then, ne?"  
  
"Yeah. . .boring classes. . ."  
  
He kissed his cheek with a soft chuckle. "They're always boring to you, love."  
  
"Yeah, because they are..but I can last. . ."  
  
"Good...it's almost time for lunch to end, we won't see each other 'til after study hall."  
  
"Yeah, I know...grr..not fair.."  
  
"Never is, love. Never is." Seto smiled, then kissed his cheek soothingly, nuzzling him.  
  
The bell rang, and Jou sighed. "See you later..love you.."  
  
"Love you, too.." Seto whispered, kissing the top of his head as he stood, grabbing his things.  
  
Jou stomped off with Yugi to class as Ryou walked up beside Seto. "Ready to go to the library?"  
  
Seto sighed and nodded, not seeing Bakura's glare fixed to the brunette.  
  
Ryou took his hand. " Let's go, then." He smiled and walked with him to the library.  
  
Bakura clenched his jaw and grumbled to himself before stalking to class.  
  
******  
  
Ryou sat at a table in the quiet room and pulled out his books.  
  
Seto tapped his pencil again in thought as he sat down and studied Ryou. "Alright, so what do you need help with?"  
  
Ryou leaned closer, his shoulder against Seto's. "This problem..." He pointed to it in the book.  
  
"Okay, let's see here..." He didn't notice his touch, but a certain someone close to the white-haired young man could through their link, and didn't like it. Bakura clenched his hands together in his class, intending to wrap them around the brunette's neck first chance he got.  
  
Ryou brushed Seto's hand as he picked up his pencil. "So you raise it to 2, and multiply..right?"  
  
"Right." Seto quirked a brow at him, then ignored the touch again. "Then divide by 4."  
  
"Now I understand!" Ryou cheered and patted him on the shoulder. "Arigato!"  
  
Seto smiled and shugged. "You're welcome."  
  
Ryou smiled even more and gave Seto a small kiss on the cheek. "Really, thanks a lot. I needed some help.. "  
  
******  
  
Jou stifled a gasp when he saw Ryou kissing Seto. He had come to the library when his teacher had let them out early. He had wanted to spend some time with Seto.. 'What the..?! Are we breaking up...?' He turned and ran out, unbridled tears in his eyes.  
  
Bakura, meanwhile, was nearly spitting nails. His mirror image of the Millenium Ring was glowing slightly as the bell rang, and he stalked to where he felt Ryou to be, almost getting ran over by an upset Jou and falling back against the wall. "Crazy mutt..." he growled, then saw Ryou chatting happily to Seto as they walked out of the library, his arm curled around Seto's. He snarled and launched himself at the taller brunette, thwacking him against the wall, ignoring his yelp of surprise.  
  
Ryou gasped. "Bakura! What are you doing?!!" he cried. 'It worked, he is so jealous... '  
  
******  
  
Jou, on the other hand, was so upset that he left the school with Yugi as the bell rang. He asked if he could stay the night and Yugi agreed. He was so upset, he didn't even want talk to Seto, let alone see him.  
  
******  
  
"Bakura, what is your problem?! Let go!" Seto snarled at the white haired yami, who only sneered back.  
  
"Quite a player, aren't you, High Priest? Hurting your so-called koi and running around with Ryou..."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Jounouchi, you numbskull. He went tearing out of here in tears, and YOU had your hands on MY hikari..."  
  
Ryou winced, but kept quiet. 'I never wanted to hurt Jou..just make Bakura a little jealous...'  
  
******  
  
Jou had calmed down somewhat, and he and Yugi headed to the game shop. "Thanks, Yug...Seto has a lot of work to do and I wanna stay out of his way." Jou faked a smile.  
  
"I understand..you can stay anytime...now you can help me with my english paper!" Yugi smiled.  
  
******  
  
Seto blinked at Bakura's words. "But what could he be upset about, I haven't done anything wr---" His eyes widened. Ryou's kiss. That was what he had to have seen. He cursed and struggled to get away from Bakura. "Let go, I have to go to Jou!"  
  
Bakura shook his head and smirked. "Nah. The mutt can wait a few minutes while I tear your head off for daring to touch my Ryou..." he hissed.  
  
Ryou's heart sped up at his words. He walked over and touched Bakura's arm gently, hesitantly. "Your...your Ryou?" he asked slowly.  
  
Bakura startled in surprise, so focused at shaking Seto like a ragdoll. He blinked at Ryou and flushed slightly, averting his eyes. "Erm...I mean...oh, Ra..."  
  
"Bakura...do you mean it? Please say you mean it.."  
  
Bakura let go of Seto at that, staring at him in surprise. Seto took the advantage to grab his things and race out to find Jou. ""But...you and Kaiba..."  
  
"I only did that to make you ..to make you jealous..I was upset that you were always so mean to me.."  
  
"HA!!! I knew it! I knew you were playing some kind of game!" Bakura crowed, jabbing a finger into Ryou's chest.  
  
Ryou flushed. "I had to do something. I really care about you and you never pay attention to me unless it was negative. " he told him softly.  
  
"......Touche, hikari."  
  
Ryou moved and hugged Bakura. " So..can I be yours?"  
  
Bakura stiffened in surprise, eyes widening before he blushed, his arms coming up slowly to hug him back.  
  
******  
  
Jou and Yugi had reached the shop and were talking about their english test coming up. Inside, Jou was dying. He knew with Valentines Day the next day, that something would happen. He felt like such an idiot. Seto loving him was a crock...he was with Ryou and they looked pretty happy...  
  
******  
  
It took a while for Seto to track Jou down, as he wasn't at home, so he had to follow clues to find him at the game shop. He stepped into the shop and glanced around, biting his lip nervously.  
  
Yugi heard the bell as someone entered the shop. "I'll be right back." he told Jou and ran down the stairs. "Hiya, Seto what are you doing here? Don't you have a big work project?"  
  
Seto blinked, then decided that Jou had told him something different than what had happened. "Um...I finished early, Yugi. Is Jou here? I needed to speak to him..."  
  
"I'll go get him..." Yugi ran back up the stairs and told Jou.  
  
Jou shook his head. "I don't want to talk to him. Tell him to leave...go back to his boyfriend." Jou sneered, turning away angrily.  
  
Yugi nodded, but was confused as he went back to Seto. "He says to leave... to go back to your...boyfriend? Seto, what is going on?"  
  
Seto sighed and shook his head, shoving a hand through his hair. "Jou saw Ryou kiss me on the cheek after I helped him with his math project. Apparantly, he was trying to make Bakura jealous. But Jou misunderstood it..I have to talk to him, he's still my koi, not Ryou!"  
  
"He looked really upset, Seto. Maybe you should see him tomorrow..." Yugi suggested. He had never seen Jou so hurt or upset.  
  
"Demo...I've got to make him understand that it was nothing like what it looked like..."  
  
Yugi sighed and went back up to his friend. Jou was almost crying. "I don't wanna talk to him. Please, tell him to leave."  
  
Yugi repeated just that to the tall brunette. "He says for you to leave. He's crying, Seto...please come tomorrow?"  
  
Seto's heart broke. His koi was crying...and he couldn't even comfort him. His eyes saddened, not even able to explain himself. Tears sparkled in the sapphire depths, and he nodded slowly, head bowing as he made his way back out the door, shuffling out and letting the door shut behind him.  
  
Yugi comforted Jou through the night. Jou was greatful and had a troubled night's sleep. He kept dreaming of Seto being ripped away, Seto kissing and laughing with Ryou...Seto calling Ryou koi...he cried all night, and when the morning came, he was still whimpering and crying. Valentine's Day...and true to his fears, he had broken up with his love.  
  
***************************  
  
Sukino: Did they like it? Huh, did they like it?! *bounces*  
  
Moonchild DJ: I'm sure they like it..if they dun kill us first..  
  
Sukino: well I hope they review!  
  
Moonchild DJ: I don't think we'll have to worry about that..*peers around the corner* Reviews and flames ahoy!  
  
Sukino: well let's go work on the last part if the story so they will love us again!  
  
Moonchild DJ: Awww, they always love us, whether we drive them nuts or not..*glances out at the readers* ...Right? You luffles us? Even for the cliffies? *sweatdrops*  
  
Sukino: *puppy dog eyes* We luffes you still!  
  
Moonchild DJ: We promise to fix it, truly! In the meantime.. *chibi-Jou eyes*...Review, onegai? Tell us whatcha think!  
  
Sukino: hai. . . .if you don't tell us, then we won't know!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *nodnod* Good or bad, praise or flame, we wanna know! Reviews keep us alive!  
  
Sukino: Yep! we'll go fix it now. . ..chappie 4 on the way!  
  
Moonchild DJ: Ja ne until then! *bounces away with Sukino*  
  
Sukino: Ja! 


	4. Chapter 4

Complicated  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Moonchild DJ and Sukino  
  
*********  
  
Moonchild DJ: *wanders in, gnawing on her pocky angrily and grumbling* Stupidff.net,goingdownwhenweweregonnaupdate!! *growls and snaps the pocky in two*  
  
Sukino: Whoa. . ..Onee-chan. . .just breath. . . .it'll be ok.  
  
Moonchild DJ: Grrrr...*breathes to the point of hyperventilation* Erk...dun mind me...ff.net going offline 'round Valentine's Day had me seeing red...  
  
Sukino: Hai. . .we all ready to post and. . it was down, and we couldn't get the chappie out for you guys! *cries*  
  
Moonchild DJ: *sniffles and huggles Janelle* At least we're still alive to get the the chapter out..?  
  
Sukino: *nods*Yeah. .. jsut barely. .I hate school!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *sweatdrops* Yet another thing to keep us from posting...schoolwork, among other things...gomen nasai, minna-chan! We wanted to get this chapter out so badly!  
  
Sukino: Hai. . .but I had projects and essays and everything else. . .I'm surprised I didn't have a nervous breakdown!. . .but we have another chappie for you!  
  
Moonchild DJ: Haihai! *beams* And you might need another hanky...but not for not for sad tears!  
  
Sukino: Hai! this is my favorite part of the story!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *pokes Sukino* It got you to cry, that's for sure!  
  
Sukino: *pokes back* you too!  
  
Moonchild DJ: Hai, hai, me too...*grins* Oh! And there's also some lemony-freshness in here, too!  
  
Sukino: Yep. . and as always. .. we don't own Seto and Jou. . .yet!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *sighs* We're still trying...in the meantime, enjoy!  
  
Sukino: Yeah and the last Chapter will be out soon. . .if ff.n decides to be nice. . .  
  
*************  
  
Seto bit his lip anxiously as he started his plan in motion. He slipped quietly into the game shop and placed his gift on the desk, ringing the bell and leaving again just as quietly.  
  
Jou was the only one up and heard the bell. He was miserable. Here it was Valentines Day and he had no one. . . He didn't want to wake Yugi and he knew how to help a customer. He went down the stairs and saw several boxes on the counter.   
  
A Red Eyes plushie sat beside the boxes, the plushie holding an edible valentine heart that said, Be Mine, the heart and the plushie's eyes gleaming like jewels.  
  
Jou at melted the gifts. Who. . .who did this? he mumbled as he picked up a box.  
  
There was no address to the boxes, only decorated in fancy calligraphy Jou's name and decorated with candy hearts that proclaimed their love for the blond.  
  
Jou felt tears coming to his eyes. Had Seto done this? But what about Ryou? He slowly opened up the boxes to see what they held.  
  
One gift held a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon plushie with velcro claws hugging a Red Eyes Toon Dragon plushie who was the same with velcro claws. Another held a framed picture of when Jou and Seto were at the New Year's Eve party with their friends, kissing at midnight. And still another held a pendant and ring inscribed with the words, Koinu + Ryu forever.  
  
Jou felt his eyes tear up. He knew these were from Seto. I-I have to go see him!Jou hurried out of the shop and ran home, where his love had to be waiting.  
  
The minute Jou opened the door, a machine set up to start the instant the door opened fluttered down confetti hearts onto the blond's head.  
  
Jou flushed. Seto had went through a lot. Seto. . .Seto, where are you?!  
  
Candy hearts were sprinkled over the floor, leading a definite pattern that one could see through the house, leading out of the living room and up the stairs.  
  
Jou smiled and ran up the stairs with all his plushies and necklace in tow. He knocked on their bedroom door. Seto?. .. are you in there?  
  
The door opened at his knock, only resting closed, and Seto lounged seductively against the bed, a smile curling his lips. You're just too good to be true...can't take my eyes off of you...you'd be like heaven to touch...I want to hold you so much...He sang softly in his low voice, eyes glittering at his koi with all the love and passion he felt for him.  
  
S-Seto. . . . Jou murmured.  
  
He uncoiled himself from his position, standing smoothly as he moved slowly to him, still singing. At long last, love has arrived...and I thank God I'm alive...you're just too good to be true...can't take my eyes off of you....  
  
Jou moved in front of him almost crying. Seto had done so much for him. . . he had done all this for him. Maybe they weren't broken up, but what about Ryou? He didn't care about that now. Seto was his and he was singing, and he looked sexy, and . . . .damn.  
  
He smiled and brushed his fingers against his cheek. Pardon the way that I stare...there's nothing else to compare...the sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak...but if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real...you're just too good to be true...can't take my eyes off of you...  
  
As he reached the hook, and saw the tears glittering in his lover's eyes, he fell to his knees before him, wrapping his arms around his waist. I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright...I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night...I love you, baby...Trust in me when I say: Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray...Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay and let me love you, baby...let me love you...  
  
Jou slid to his knees and threw himself into Seto's arms. I-I w-want you to l-love me. . .I -I'm sorry . . .I-I'm sorry. . . he cried.  
  
He nuzzled his cheek against his, kissing his ear tenderly as he whispered the final lines to the song. You're just too good to be true...can't take my eyes off of you... He wrapped his arms around him tightly. I love you, Jou...always..  
  
I-I love you t-too s-so much. . . Jou sniffled and clung to Seto for dear life.  
  
He tangled his fingers in his hair, holding him close. I wanted to explain...so badly...but you wouldn't let me...Ryou was just doing that to make Bakura jealous....I was never with him like I am with you, I love you...I couldn't even look at another soul like I do you..  
  
Jou sniffled and pulled him closer. I-It's just a-all my friends s-seem to break up a-around V-Valentine's Day a-and when I saw t-that, I thought we w-were breaking up, too. I-I don't want to lose you. .ever. . ever. . .  
  
You won't ever lose me...I belong to you...and to you alone...my heart, by soul, everything...belong to you.  
  
"S-Seto. . . ." He nuzzled against him as more tears came to his eyes.   
  
Seto drew back and kissed him, showing with his touch just how much he loved him, just how much he cared.  
  
Jou kissed him back, holding him close.  
  
He purred, his fingers twining into his hair as he pressed his body closely to his.  
  
Jou's arms came up and circled around Seto's neck pulling him closer.  
  
"Mmmm..." Seto moaned against his mouth, cradling him against him.  
  
Jou pulled away and threw Seto on the bed, straddling him.  
  
He laughed in surprise, gazing up at him. "Hmm...you've got me at your mercy, koi...what are you gonna do with lil' ol' me?"  
  
"Hmmm. . .. what ever I want. . ." Jou growled as he pulled Seto's shirt off.  
  
"Sounds good t' me..." he moaned, letting him do as he wanted, watching him with glittering eyes.  
  
Jou rubbed his hands up and down Seto's chest, loving the feel. " Hmmm. . .how is it you feels so good. . . Gods. .. I love it."  
  
He smiled, purring in pleasure. "Simple...our bodies were made for loving each other...mine for you, yours for me..."  
  
"Hmmm. . . is that so. . " Jou murmured rubbing his hips against Seto's as he leaned down to kiss his chest.  
  
He cried out softly in pleasure, hugging him close as his body pressed to his. "Ah, gods....!"  
  
Jou made a slow trail of licks, nips, suckles, and kisses down and across his chest.  
  
"Jou..." Seto breathed, pulling him closer, if that was possible, arching into him with a low groan.  
  
He circled his nipples, one with his hand and one with his tongue, nipping and pinching at them gently.  
  
He gasped sharply, arching his body into him as his breaths became ragged. Koi...!...oh, gods...Jou...  
  
Glad you like. . he murmured as he did the same over his stomach.  
  
Seto moaned, squirming slightly. I a-always like...  
  
He rubbed on his again a little harder as his tongue dipped in and out of his belly button.  
  
He sucked in another sharp gasp, his muscles contracting with the touch.   
  
Thas my name. .. don't wear it out. . . Jou teased, repeating his actions.  
  
He moaned, pulling him close. Oh, gods...  
  
No . . . that isn't my name. . Jou laughed. He began a slow rhythm of thrusting his hips against his.  
  
Ah!! Y-you tease...!  
  
Jou moved a little fast wanting to hear him beg like he always did. Me a-a tease I -I think not. . . he breathed.  
  
Ohh! Jou...ah...onegai....st-stop the torture.... Seto pleaded, arching his hips against him.  
  
Jou circled his hips around Seto's. What was that. . .. hmmm. ..I couldn't hear you. . .  
  
O-onegai...Jou-koi, please...!  
  
Hmm. . . I heard that. . . Jou peeled off his pants and licked Seto once.  
  
Seto cried out again, bucking his hips.   
  
Jou took him into his mouth and worked him over slowly with slow licks and nips.  
  
He whimpered softly, closing his eyes in extreme pleasure as his hands gripped into the blankets, nearly shredding them in his blissful state. He breathed Jou's name, arching his hips to be closer to that indescribable warmth.  
  
Jou pulled away completely. Ah ah ah. .. what did we say about that. . . he growled playfully as he did when ever Seto moved his hips when he did this. It was a major tease but he loved to do it to him.  
  
He growled faintly. You're d-driving me crazy, koi...! he protested in defense of himself.  
  
No excuses. . . . Jou chided, kissing his cheek.  
  
Seto groaned, sagging into the bed in frustration.  
  
Hmm. .. good boy. . . Jou moved back down and worked him slower than before.  
  
Another groan. You're t-trying to drive me crazy, aren't you?he accused softly, gripping the blankets to restrain himself from moving closer to that warmth.  
  
Jou said nothing and moved a little faster, but only just.  
  
Seto gritted his teeth and moaned, arching his neck back. His lover was a horrible tease...he wondered how he survived each of these sessions...  
  
Jou moved a little faster adding more nips along him.  
  
He moaned his name, shuddering as his body reacted, a curl of pleasure expanding into a flame licking at the inside of him.   
  
Hmmm. . . Jou bit down on him gently.  
  
Seto sucked in a sharp gasp, jerking.   
  
Jou worked him over harder, trying to bring him to a sweet climax.  
  
Seto writhed, his already ragged breaths getting even more breathless as his body tensed, bucking instinctively.  
  
Jou, being just a horrible tease, moved away again. You're breaking the rules, Seto-chan. . .  
  
Seto growled, right near the edge of completion. Jou....swear I'm g-gonna kill you...!  
  
All talk and no play makes Seto a mean boy. . . . Jou purred, caressing his cheek.  
  
And y-your play is d-driving me c-crazy..!!  
  
Jou brushed a palm against his chest as he lowered his head, his breath breathing on him.  
  
Seto moaned softly, his body easing a little at the touch, his breaths still a little staggered.  
  
Jou smiled and took him back in his mouth again, suckling at him just the way he liked.  
  
Ah-hhh!! Gods, Jou...!! He felt as if he would catch fire at all the emotions within him as he struggled to not go ballistic.  
  
Jou pulled at him and nipped at the tip with a growl.  
  
Seto cried out once again, his body tensing as he shuddered in pleasure. He gripped the blankets, biting his lip as the end was so very, very close...  
  
Jou fingered his balls lightly and drew his tongue along him.  
  
Seto gasped sharply, then lost it. His body arched, climaxing hot and fast into his lover's mouth with a cry.  
  
Jou took it all with a low moan, crawling back up him and lying next to him.  
  
He sagged back to the bed, releasing his white-knuckled grip from the blankets and struggling to catch his breath.  
  
Jou nuzzled against his side.   
  
He smiled and purred softly. Devilish lil' koibito...  
  
Hmmm. . . .I know you like it. ..  
  
And drive me insane in the process...  
  
You like it. . .  
  
  
  
I'll take that as a yes. . .  
  
Seto smiled and nuzzled his hair. Hai...did you like your gifts?  
  
Yes I loved them. . . how ever did you think of them?  
  
"The same way you did for me for Christmas...I thought of what you would love the most, and prayed I was right.."   
  
"You were so right. . .I loved them. . .so much. . .especially the confetti that rained on my when I got home." Jou smiled.   
  
Seto laughed softly, then gave a mock-pout. "No words about my performance? Hmm...maybe I should have done a striptease instead..."  
  
Jou blushed. " I-I thought y-your performance w-was beaut-beautiful . .. "Jou sniffed as he felt tears in his eyes.  
  
He leaned and kissed his cheek. "You did?"  
  
Jou nodded as small tears ran down his cheeks. "Yes. . . I did."  
  
Seto rolled over and hugged him, kissing his tears away. "I'm glad...it was the only way I could think to express my emotions..just how I felt.."  
  
Jou nuzzled against him. "Well, I'll get my gift. .. " He jumped from the bed and grabbed a box from he top dresser. " I hope you like it. . ."  
  
Seto blinked in surprise. "You got me a gift? When did you do that?"  
  
"When you were at work one day. Mokuba and I went to the mall and I found the perfect gift.. .. open it!"  
  
"Awww, koibito..you're going to spoil me..." Seto smiled, opening the gift carefully.  
  
Inside the box there was a silver charm bracelet. The charms that went around were a kiss., a dragon, a puppy, a christmas tree and what looked to be a school house and a little heart. "The kiss my love, the dragon is because you love them, the puppy is me. . .the christmas tree is from when our love was discovered. . the school because that is where all of this started, and a heart because my heart is yours. .always." Jou told him quietly.  
  
Seto gasped, truly touched by the gift. Jou had put such heart into the gift...he felt tears prick his eyes and wiped at them, smiling tearfully at him. "Jou...it's wonderful...arigato.."  
  
"I'm glad you like it. . .Mokuba helped me find the school house. . ." Jou hugged him.  
  
He hugged him back, kissing his hair. "Put it on for me?" he asked softly, nuzzling him.  
  
Jou nodded and put it on him gently.   
  
Seto smiled, turning his wrist this way and that to admire the charms and the way they caught the light before glancing back up to him and kissing him tenderly.  
  
"I'm glad you like it. . .I loved yours. . " he pulled out his necklace. " Put mine on for me?"  
  
Seto smiled and took the necklace, then cocked his head. "Do you still have the ring?"  
  
"Hai!" He produced as that well.  
  
He took that as well, then fastened on the necklace before glancing at the ring thoughtfully. "This isn't just a normal ring, you know..."  
  
"What d-do you mean?"  
  
"Do you know what a promise ring is?"  
  
Jou shook his head. " Promise ring?"  
  
A promise ring is a symbol of something in the future...in this case..." He took Jou's left hand and slipped the ring on his ring finger. "It means that it will keep its place until a better ring shows up after high school."  
  
"D-Do you mean w-what I think you mean?" Jou breathed.  
  
Seto blushed and smiled, nodding. "I do...sometime, hopefully in the near future, I want us to be married and together always...and that ring is a promise for it."  
  
Jou glomped him. " Seto I want to be with you always. . always!  
  
Seto smiled and hugged him back tightly. "Kami, am I glad to hear that...you'll always have me with you, koibito..."  
  
  
***********  
  
Sukino; So. . .how was it? are you still crying?!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *giggles as she can hear her yami, Deantra, calling out*  
  
Deantra: Tissues!! Getcher tissues right here!! *points to a big economy-style tissue box that's almost bigger than her*  
  
Sukino: *laugh* Deantra. . . . she is nuts! well I hoped you liked it. ..and we won't know unless you. . . .R/R!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: Hai! We wanna know what you think! We really worked hard on this chappie..even through all the angst..  
  
Sukino: *nods* so review and make us really happy!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *nods and glances at Deantra* Yami! Dontcha think that's a bit TOO much tissue?  
  
Deantra: *shakes her head* The way you two write? They'll need it!  
  
Sukino: is that a compliment. . . ?  
  
Moonchild DJ: Hmph. A roundabout one.  
  
Deantra: *grins innocently*   
  
Sukino: well we will go do the last chappie now! *grabs Dee* let's go!!  
  
Deantra: *shakes her head as she watches the pair race off, then glances to the readers* Make Sukino-san and Hikari's day good and review! Hope you enjoyed.. *moves after the two* Wait for me, someone has to keep you out of trouble and away from flamers!


	5. Chapter 5

Complicated, Ch 5  
  
by Moonchild DJ and Sukino  
  
**********  
  
Sukino: *sobbing* THEY'RE MAD!!  
  
Moonchild DJ: 'Kino-chan, what's up? *huggles* Who's mad?  
  
Sukino: T-The f-fans. . .w-we didn't f-finished like w-we promised. . .   
  
Moonchild DJ: *hugglenuzzles* Aw, they understand! We haven't gotten flamed, and we're fixing it now, ne?  
  
Sukino: *huggles and nods* H-Hai. . .  
  
Moonchild DJ: *smiles out at the readers* Gomen for the lateness to this last chappie of ! Life kinda got in the way, and we may be a month behind, but you don't mind, ne? More Seto/Jou for you all!  
  
Sukino *clings to Dee* Please don't be mad. . . we love you lots!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *huggles Janelle* You guys are the greatest! We live off your reviews, 'cause we're so thrilled to make you guys happy with what we write! And your reviews make us happy!  
  
Sukino: *nods* Yes! So here is the last chappie for you. ..   
  
Moonchild DJ: Lemons ahoy, by the way..*grins* Fluffy and sweet and scorchy, too! *giggles* Enjoy those...  
  
Sukino: And as always. . .we don't own them .. .*grumbles*  
  
Moonchild DJ: Not yet, at least..and if we did, they'd be yaoi on the anime as well..besides just clues! *sweatdrops*  
  
Sukino: *giggles* will we had better go workon those over stories, ne?  
  
Moonchild DJ: Hai! We're sorely overdue..enjoy, minna-san!  
  
Sukino: Bai!  
  
Moonchild DJ: *bounces away with Sukino* And don't forget to review!  
  
************  
  
"This is the greatest Valentine's day I have ever had. . . .Seto, I love you so much. . . "  
  
Seto smiled, kissing him gently. "Only the best for my love. I love you..I wanted it to be special for you."  
  
"It was, believe me. . .especially your song. ..arigato, Seto. . .Happy Valentine's Day."  
  
Seto blushed and smiled. "You're welcome. But you know what would make it even more better?"  
  
Jou looked at him. Hmmm. . .what's that?  
  
Seto smiled. I get to make up for that lousy day at school for you...  
  
Yeah. .. where is my ice cream, cookies, and fun. . . Jou smiled.  
  
Well...you know where the ice cream and cookies are, downstairs in the kitchen...and as for fun...hmm...depends on what your definition of fun is...  
  
Hmm, I think you know that. . . . at least you should. . Jou winked.  
  
Let's see if your definition and mine are the same, ne? the brunette purred, leaning close to kiss him.  
  
Let's see, indeed. . .Jou murmured as he leanedforward, meeting their lips.  
  
Seto purred in pleasure, pulling him closer still as he let his lips devour the sweet lips beneath his.  
  
The blond let out a little moan and arched into him.  
  
Seto shivered and deepened the kiss, reveling in the taste of his lover as his hands stroked along his sides, then moved to remove his clothes as Jou had done for him, his gestures seductive and light.  
  
G-Gods. . . Seto. . he murmured agaisnt his lips.  
  
Hai, koi...? Seto purred against his, then lowered his head to kiss his neck, his fingers making quick work of his shirt.  
  
Hmm. . .just take the clothes off me already. . want to feel you against me. .  
  
The brunette smiled and licked the slim column, easing the shirt away and smoothing his hands over his chest.  
  
Jou shuddered and pressed against him. Hmm. . .  
  
He purred, nipping him slightly, then lowered his head, moving his mouth and tongue across his chest, taking his time and savoring the sounds wrought from his lover.  
  
Jou cried out and brought his hands to tangle into Seto's hair. His body felt as if it were catching fire.  
  
Seto smiled and laved his way to his nipple, raking his tongue across it.  
  
Jou arched further, seeking more.  
  
  
He purred again and wrapped his lips around him gently, suckling the little nub and nipping it to attention.  
  
Ahh! S-Seto! Jou cried as he felt his body raging.  
  
Gods, he loved the sounds he was able to hear from his koi. There were like music to his ears, something he would never tire of. He kissed his chest, then worked his way over to the twin, lavishing upon it the same attention.  
  
Jou's body was going nuts at Seto's touches as he whimpered, moaned and groaned quietly.  
  
He drew upon the nipple, finally releasing it and smiling at the writhing blond beneath him. Gods, you're so beautiful, koibito..he whispered softly.  
  
Jou flushed, still not believing it. Am not. . . .  
  
Are too. Seto replied, kissing him.  
  
Not. . . Jou bit his ear gently.  
  
Seto gasped, then smoothed his hand along his stomach and down further.  
  
Jou whimpered. he argued biting and licking at his ear, he knew that would drive him nuts.  
  
Seto moaned, arching into him. Ah! T-too, inf-finity..!  
  
Jou pulled on his ear. Not. . .infinity times two.  
  
He shivered and stroked his fingers along his skin, reaching for his jeans.  
  
I always win. . .Jou laughed biting down on his ear again.  
  
'Cause you cheat too much....he moaned softly, then shifted his fingers to strip his lover of the material, sliding it off deftly.  
  
How do I cheat?.   
  
You distract me too much..  
  
You like it. . .  
  
That, too... Seto agreed, then reached down to stroke his fingers across him.  
  
Jou sucked in a gasp as his hips bucked. S-Sore loser. . .  
  
He grinned. Always. You should know that by now.  
  
Grrr. . .  
  
Seto chuckled and rubbed the heel of his hand against him, stroking him completely.  
  
Jou cried out as his hips thrusted against his hand.  
  
My perfect, beautiful puppy... Seto purred, fingers splaying over him.  
  
Jou moaned and thrusted his hips again as his body started to tense.  
  
He squeezed lightly, then dragged his fingernails against him from base to tip, shifting and lowering his head to nip at the tip.  
  
S-Seto!. . .Gods! Jou cried out as he thrusted against him again.  
  
Seto smiled against him and nipped again before taking him slowly into his mouth, suckling him.  
  
Jou's breath hitched as he felt his body starting down the wonderful preasure whirlwind. . .  
  
He grazed his teeth against him, then suckled him harder, smoothing his hands along his hips.  
  
Jou cried out Seto's name as he climaxed, his head in a tizzy of passion and pleasure.  
  
Seto purred in approval, taking all his love had to give before cleaning him up and sitting back to lick his lips, glancing at him tenderly.  
  
Jou lay back, panting and looked at Seto slowly. Love you. . .  
  
He stretched alongside him, his hand smoothing along his stomach and waist, pulling him closer. I love you, too...  
  
Jou nuzzled against him, purring at the touch. Now about those cookies. . .  
  
He snickered and shook a finger teasingly. Mm-mmm. Our fun's not over yet...  
  
But I want ice cream. . Jou mock pouted.  
  
And you'll get ice cream...and lots more sweets, my sweetheart...but first... He lowered his head and kissed him hungrily, as if to devour him whole.  
  
Mmm. . !! He pulled him closer, loving his taste even more.  
  
Seto purred, surrounding him with his arms as he let his body brush against his. Jou was just too desireable for his own good.  
  
Jou let out a moan and pulled Seto closer.  
  
Seto shivered, letting his body slip to the area to fit against him like the missing piece to a puzzle, moaning softly.  
  
G-Gods. . .S-Seto. . .   
  
he groaned softly, shifting his hips against his.  
  
A-Ah! . . .p-please Seto. . please. . .   
  
He kissed him again, then shifted their bodies and slid into the welcoming warmth of his lover, shuddering in pleasure.  
  
G-Gods. . .Seto! Jou cried as his hips thrust upward.  
  
That movement about undid him, and he pressed back down, gasping sharply.  
  
Jou moaned and thrusted against Seto again and again.  
  
the brunette cried out, then thrust deeply against him, striking the heart of his pleasure perfectly as he held his lover close.  
  
Jou screamed out in pleasure as his body tensed.  
  
He gasped sharply, then rolled his hips to catch that center once again, hitting it dead on as he arched his body into him.  
  
Jou lost it and climaxed, screaming Seto's name.  
  
Seto's body tensed as his lover's tightened on him, crying out Jou's name as it followed after him, pouring into him before sagging bonelessly against him, panting.  
  
The blond was breathless, as well, panting barely realizing Seto was on top of him.  
  
He rested his forehead against his, nuzzling him breathlessly as he twined their fingers together.  
  
S-Seto. . .Happy Valentine's Day. . .  
  
Happy Valentine's Day, koibito...aishiteru...  
  
I love you too. . .   
  
Always? Even if we fight and misunderstand?  
  
Always. . . . .we can talk it out. . . .and have great make up sex after. .. Jou murmured.  
  
Seto blushed, chuckling softly. That part's the best...he purred, kissing his cheek.  
  
Hai it is. . . . Jou nuzzled against him.  
  
Seto smiled. Now...what you were saying about ice cream?  
  
The blond laughed. Later. .. I don't think I can move. . .  
  
Not even for chocolate and vanilla with cherries?  
  
Jou jumped up and pulled on his pants.Last one there is a rotten egg! He giggled as he tore out of the room to the kitchen.  
  
Seto yelped, hopping out of bed and yanking on his pants and racing after him.   
  
Am not! Jou yelled as he skipped down the stairs.  
  
Seto caught up to him and tackleglomped him. Are too...but I'll seal that argument with a kiss...and maybe some chocolate and cherries..  
  
  
  
Seto laughed. I take that as a yes?  
  
Hai. . . he sighed.  
  
Mmm...then what are we waiting for?  
  
Jou hugged him. Nothing at all. . .let's go get that ice cream. . .  
  
Seto kissed his temple, then followed him into the kitchen, looking forward to everything sweet...both the ice cream and his koi. This Valentine's Day was shaping up to be rather yummy, indeed.  
  
Jou skipped happily into the kitchen. Valentines day wasn't a curse. .. in fact it was a blessing one that Jou was happy he had. Seto had always been and always would be his blessing.  
  
************  
  
Seto sighed and cuddled Jou later that night in their bed, sighing contentedly. All in all..not a bad Valentine's Day, if I do say so, myself..even for Ryou and Bakura practically glued at the lip..  
  
Jou sighed. I'm sorry about the way I acted. . .I was just scared that my nightmares would come true and you would leave me. . . He nuzzled closer.  
  
I'd never leave you, Jou-koi. I love you too much for that. Even if there was bad times, you wouldn't be able to get rid of me, I'd be pestering you like crazy to come back to me. I love you, always remember that.  
  
Oh. . .so you would become a stalker. . .Jou teased. I love you too, even if you do become a scary, insane stalker. .  
  
Ha ha ha...would a stalker buy you chocolates? Seto smiled and reached under the pillow, where he'd hid the box of chocolates that he'd gotten for his lover and placed them in his lap.  
  
Seto. . .you didn't have to after everything else you got me. . . Jou kissed him gently. You are going to spoil me. . .  
  
That's my job..to spoil my puppy rotten..Seto purred and nuzzled him. Valentine's Day is a holiday to spoil your sweetheart silly, ne? Well, that's what I'm doing. He nuzzled the blond hair affectionately, stroking his cheek.  
  
Jou smiled. I don't know what I did to deserve you . . .but I'm glad I did it . .  
  
Same could be said about me to you, koi. He kissed his cheek, then eyed the box. Are you gonna open those or not? I want some sweet stuff to go with my puppy..  
  
The blond boy flushed and opened the box of chocolates. They look delectable. . .   
  
Then try some..  
  
Jou picked up one of the chocolate truffles, biting into it slowly. It melted im his mouth as he let out a small moan. Seto. . .the taste is heavenly. . .  
  
Seto purred at the sight. God gods, Jou with chocolates...the best kind of hentai dreams, he could now see. Let me taste.. he murmured, his arms wrapping around his waist, chest leaning into the blond's back.  
  
He held up the truffle putting it to Seto's mouth. They are to die for. . . .  
  
The chocolate did indeed melt on his tongue, and they were delicious, but so was his koi. As he took the truffle, he took a finger as well, suckling it playfully with a scandalous wink.  
  
Jou let out another of those low maons, as his eyes flutter shut and laid back against his brunette lover.   
  
  
Seto grinned around the chocolate and nipped at the finger lightly before slowly releasing it to eat the chocolate. he purred.  
  
Jou nodded fainly. Told ya. . .  
  
He smiled and picked up a cherry-centered chocolate, raising it to Jou's lips. Here..your turn..before it melts..  
  
He bit into it slowly making sure his tounge stroked against Seto's fingers a bit longer that it should have, his teeth nipping at the tip of his finer as well.  
  
Seto shivered at the touch, tilting his head over him to kiss his nose. Aw..look what happened..you waited too long..now I have chocolate on my fingers..  
  
I believe I can help with that. . Jou murmured, taking Seto's chocolate covered fingers into his mouth and suckling them slowly.  
  
He moaned softly, shivering again at the touch. Mm..yes..should work fine.. he replied faintly.  
  
Jou licked the last bit of chocolate off. There you go. . .all clean. . .  
  
But you're not..  
  
Hmm. . .I wonder who can fix that. . .  
  
Hm..I wonder, indeed.. Seto dipped his head and traced his tongue along the sweetened lips of his lover, purring at the taste of both the chocolate and Jou himself.  
  
Jou's arms encircled his neck, fingers burying into the brunette locks as he pulled him closer.  
  
He moaned against his lips, hands tightening on him as he deepened the kiss, one hand reaching out and fumbling for the chocolates to push them aside, having found something else much sweeter.  
  
Jou let out a moan and pressed himself closer against Seto.  
  
Mm..Jou..love you... he murmured between kisses, pulling him further into the bed.  
  
Gods. . .I love you too. . . Jou murmured back, straddling his hips.  
  
Seto replied as eager hands pulled him down for a hungry kiss that had nothing to do with chocolates and everything to do with the beautiful blond in his arms.  
  
Jou returned the kiss gratefully, pressing against Seto. He still didn't know what he had done to deserve him, but he was thankful to the Gods that he did it.  
  
Happy Valentine's Day, koi... he whispered as his hands began to undo his lover's clothes with a seductive smile.  
  
Talk about a one track mind. . .the blond giggled, licking at his neck. Happy Valentine's Day.  
  
And here's to many more..  
  
~Owari~   



End file.
